Tekking101: The Missing Shinigami
by Elysian empire
Summary: The Dark Tkeeing Arc and the events leading up to it. Rated M for those rare graphic scenes. Disclaimer: Tekking101's official characters and world belongs to Tekking101/ Mathew Crawford. All right go to their respective owners
1. Chapter 1

**Intro: ****I've notice a lack( only 2 as of writing this) of Tekking related content. This is story is my attempt at writing the story of the Dark Tekking arc and the events leading up to it. there is a sequal planned, don't worry the Dark Tekking arc will be contain in this story and not the sequal.**

**Disclaimer: Tekking101's official characters and world belongs to Tekking101/ Mathew Crawford. All right go to their respective owners**

**WARNINGS!: strong lauguage, blood and violence**

**Prologue**

A flash encompassed a field outside of a small town in western Pennsylvania leaving two identical teenage-looking men behind, on the ground, in the knee-high grass.

One of the men moved to stand when a wave of nausea washed over him, causing him to stagger. His name was Matthew Crawford, known as Tekking to his friends. He had the physical stature of a pale, lanky teenager, even though he was well into his second century, and wore casual clothes. Strapped to his left thigh was his zanpakuto's unique sheath.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Tekking's identical-looking friend, who's had been given the uninspiring name of Smart Tekking or Smart for short, sat up. They were like twins with how similar they looked. The only exceptions were their outfits and the other wearing glasses.

"I'm fine but I don't know where in the living world that malfunctioning device of yours sent us." Tekking replied.

"A field," stated Smart.

"No duh, Sherlock," retorted Tekking. "Man, this is starting to sound like a beginning of a manga or something. Wait a sec; malfunctioning device, flash of light, appearing in a random field. We must be in a different world! I name this world Frictional world or F.W for short."

"Whoa, where did you come up with that conclusion?" Smart asked bewildered.

"Come on, everything has been playing out exactly like the beginning of a manga. I bet that Mikoleaf is drawing this conversation right now," answered Tekking.

"Anyway, we need to find a city or town. From there, we can find where we are." Smart said dismissing that last comment. "First we need to find a road."

Smart, with Tekking in tow, headed northwards. After hiking for nearly forty-five minutes through the woods. They finally came to a road. Upon following it, they reached a small town named Vincloversburg. Asking the locals, they found that the town was nothing but residential housing with the occasional family diner, mechanic, and a gas station north of the town.

Upon further inspection of the town, they found a house that's obviously been on the market for a long time. The siding was starting to fall off, the grass was shin deep, and a few windows were cracked. The interior looked like it could use some minor renovations and a new coat of paint, but otherwise fine.

The house had a connected garage off to the right, and a front and back porch. The first level was made up of the kitchen/dining room, laundry room/back porch, and the living room. The kitchen had stairs leading up to the second floor and under those stairs was a staircase leading to the basement. The second floor contained three bedrooms and the bathroom

"Well, want to sleep here for the night and see about buying it?" Tekking asked, standing in the living room.

"I doubt that we have enough money to buy this place, let alone reinvent it." Smart answered.

"The only thing that is really needing to be renovated would be the siding. We can easily handle everything else. Plus, if we still have the kikanshiki or a kido similar to it, we can modify it to the point that the salesperson remembers us buying the house. Than we can set up a bank account and have them update the forms. By the time they realize what happened we'll be back in our world." Tekking stated with a smug smile for coming up with an ingenious, well, what he thought was an ingenious plan.

"Well it's a plan, not a well thought out plan, but it's a plan. Which is more than I have at the moment." Smart confirmed. "It'll also take a few trail runs and parts, which will take at least a year to a year and a half, to get the device ready to take us home."

"Fine by me," said Tekking with a smile.

**A/N**

**Note: Future chapters will be longer than this or at the very least as long as the prologue.**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review and critic. On a side note i'll be accepting funny short stories relating to the characters on PM and will even add them to the end of chapters (credit given of course). I'm also looking for an editor, any takers PM me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Tekking101's offical characters and world belongs to Tekking101/Mathew Crawford. All rights are reserved by their respective owners.**

**WARNINGS!: strong lauguage, blood and violence**

**Chapter 1**

October 29th

A figure broke into the house through the back door. He entered what one could consider an in house back porch, which was currently being used as a storage and laundry room. The room was small, about four feet wide and maybe around twenty five to thirty in length. His side of the room was cluttered with stacked cardboard boxes. The other side had the washer and dryer along with cabinets above them. To the left of the machines was a doorway to the rest of the house.

Passing through the doorway he entered the kitchen. On his left was a staircase that lead to the second floor. To his right was a counter running the length of the wall, sink, stove, and dishwasher along with several cabinets. A small dining table with four chairs was placed in the center of the room. Across from him was a doorway leading to the living room and next to it was a single door fridge.

Starving, the figure crossed the room and started rummaging through the fridge.

It's been two years and five months since Smart and Tekking arrived in F.W. during that time they "bought" and renovated the house. Keeping the current floor plan, they replaced the windows and siding as well as the flooring.

Tekking also got a part time job at Dollar Tree, witch granted easy access to an abundance of test subjects and started a Youtube career a year later on game review, mostly on medieval. He's now planning to do manga reviews. While doing such Tekking found a manga called BLEACH, that was almost an exact replica of his and Smart's world but form Ichigo's prospective. After looking further into it, they found an anime adaptation and a few sites releasing new chapters each week. Of course this fed into Tekking's "delusional" idea, much to Smart's dismay. He also thought about doing chapter reviews on BLEACH, but decided to hold back on doing so for a year or so to see how well his medieval reviews does.

Tekking was taking a sip of his ice tea and was in the process of editing one of said reviews when he heard a loud crash followed by the sound of glass clacking against one another from down stairs. Knowing that Smart was gone for the week, something about getting test subjects or another, started looking for a weapon at hand. Sadly he only found a broken knife and so Tekking cautiously crept down the stairs.

Coming to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, Tekking saw the jackass who not only broke into his house but was currently raiding his fridge.

"Hey!" startled they turned around giving Tekking a good look t them. They was a man wearing hockey mask and a black cloak with the hood up. "Who the fuck are you, you cheap Jason rip? Why are you in my house? And better question why the fuck are you raiding my fridge?"

"It matters not my name or why i'm raiding your fridge. I've come to tell you that on Halloween night your greatest nightmares will come to life. For it was foretold by the Quakers." the Mask man sprouted in a dramatic fashion before abruptly making a dash for the back door, stumbling on the stacked cardboard boxes. The boxes collapsed on top of him, nearly trapping him.

Tekking stood there, watching in silence as the Masked man ran. After a moment of further silence he finally spoke, "what the hell was that?"

October 30th

The next night the Masked man, which Tekking dub as his name for lack of anything else, return to finish his mission. He walked through the unlocked front door onto the front porch, which was also being used for storage, through the house door and began his search for Tekking.

The Masked man entered the carpeted living room with a small window on the right side of the room. On the left side was a couch against the wall and a TV in front of the porch window. There was a small rectangle coffee table in front of the couch, but other than that the room was bare. With no sign of Tekking the Masked man moved to the kitchen only to get the same results. He crossed the room and began walking up the stairs. Upon reaching the top the Masked man came to two hallways. One went straight with two doors on the right and the other was on his right. The hallway ended at a door with another adjacent to it.

He went down the first hallway and checked the furthest door. It was a small, empty, room that was barely large enough to house a small bed. The next room was a small, yet larger room with one window. There was a twin size bed and a desk under the window. Sprawled on the desk were several paper counting notes and blueprints for something called the D.T.D. The last room down the second hallway was a small bathroom barely large enough for the basic necessities. The room adjacent to it was-what had to be-the master bedroom. Across the door was a queen size bed and on the other side of the bed was a desk with a small cabinet set of drawers. There was a closet off to the right of the desk. On the desk sat a computer monitor with a window behind it. The other side of the room was several desk, selves, and a TV at the foot of the bed with another window behind it. Again without a sign of Tekking the Masked man returned to the kitchen and decided to raid the fridge.

When Tekking suddenly appeared in the kitchen's doorway with a handgun in hand, having been returning from waiting in his car. "Surprise!" Tekking shouted as he unloaded the clip. The Masked man caught off guard, instinctively used Sonīdo to retreat back a few feet, "You haven't seen the last of me. I'll kill you one of these days" with that he ran for the door, ketchup in hand. Tekking followed suit, still firing, but at the moment he unfortunately fallen under the dreaded course of Stormtrooper aim. Which Masked Man was grateful for as he ran out the door, escaping into the darkness of the night, or so he thought. Masked man face planted as a bullet negated his hierro and buried itself into the back of his skull.

Tekking walked out into the backyard,towards the Masked man, grabbed his legs and began to drag him to a secluded corner of the backyard. Where he proceeded to cover the body with fallen branches, still full of leaves. Once finishing the task Tekking walked back inside his house, heading to bed, deciding that he would dispose of the body in the morning.

A few hours later, a man looking like Tekking's identical twin, wearing a white tie in contrast with the black suit, walked up to the somewhat well hidden body. "So even your fleeing abilities are incompetent." Sigh,"I hoped I'd get more use out of you before I had to intervene. But this was to be expected, after all."

**Please review and critic. **

**I'll be accepting funny short stories relating to the characters on PM for a chance of appearing at the end of chapters (credit will be given). I'm also looking for an editor, any takers PM me, please. **


End file.
